justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RAS 2112
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cutler Bullhorn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GMRE (talk) 10:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Unneccessary coding Hey man, it looks like you copy-pasted much of your added text. It's no problem with that, but if it's not from a wikia page, and you insert it into visual mode, it creates a huge mess of unneccessary code in the source mode. Insert your copied text there, and everything will be fine. Also, I noticed that you are using external links to other wiki pages. That is not neccessary. In visual mode you have an easy link creator, but it's sometimes buggy. If you want to create wikilinks in source mode, do like this; Alternative visual text. Can be anything.. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi there, I write everything out in word beforehand and then copy and paste it across to ensure everything is grammatically correct and spelt correctly. I was unaware that it would mess up the sort code. Thank you for brining this to my attention! On the subject of links I only added one link and that was to Tom Sheldon. The other links were already in the text. If I broke them when I copied them into Word to edit the text then I will go back and fix everything right away. Sorry about that! RAS 2112 (talk) 14:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Another user wondered of that fact previously. Our main Just Cause knower and also admin GMRE previously let that fact stay. I am unsure if it was he that actually added it, or someone else. I do only have Just Cause 2 though, so I don't know anything about that fact, but I will probably get JC soon. I tried to confirm in youtube videos but didn't found any of value.([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:03, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) :I just jumped on JC and tested it. High volume on my TV, music effects set to nil, sound effects set to max. Jumped about 30 times and not a single fart. It's false and has no place on this Wiki. RAS 2112 (talk) 16:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Then I think it is confirmed. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:40, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) :::The hell it is. I added that "fake" fact. I know I've heard it so many times. I turned the game on to get video evidence and guess what? On closer investigation it turns out that it's a glitch. The video will be here in an hour. It takes time for HD videos to upload and become available on youtube. GMRE (talk) 17:40, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's a glitch that makes it happen or it’s a glitch that makes it not happen? Either way the pervious fact that it happens every three or so jumps WAS incorrect. I have never once heard such a noise throughout the game and when I purposely tested this I came up with no results. RAS 2112 (talk) 17:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it wan incorrect. You were right to correct it. I've heard it so many times that I thought it was an actual game feature. I can remember this having been reported before, but I can't remember where. Anyway, the video is uploading now. You'll see it then. It's not a rare glitch. It can be made to happen any time, but not anywhere. GMRE (talk) 18:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::The video is taking "longer than expected" to proccess, so youtube will do it later. I guess I'll put it here tomorrow. GMRE (talk) 19:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC)